


wolf in sheep's clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah," and he swallows thickly, wonders if Eren will see the bitterness in his smile, "sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolf in sheep's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> im going through my drafts and uploading old shit because why not? manga spoilers so tread carefully. platonic beruere which i kind of like romantically bc im trash and almost any eren ship will do it for me

There is nothing like this, this restrained feeling of being in a body that _is_ his. It is a strange tightness, down to the furling and unfurling of his fingers and the inhuman flash of his eyes, the quick jittering and Titan-hunger that seeps into his bones.  He feels caged, trapped, no longer able to hide in the titan's flesh and bone. There is a feeling of vulnerability, everything about him ( _lying heart and all_ ) bare for the world to see.

And when Eren turns to him, green eyes bright as the walls before the debris brought forth a cloud of crumbling kingdoms and dust, another tightness settles in his chest and it isn't from the restraint of being in this human body. Eren's eyes are clear and star-bright, and there is an admiration and respect there so strong it wraps around his neck and squeezes.

"Bert? Are you alright?" Eren's voice is honest, so _honest_ , and perhaps in his eyes, Bertholdt is more of a comrade and hero than Erwin Smith himself.

His words crack in his throat ( _like the wall_ ) and a million emotions and a million lifetimes flash across his eyes, and in each one he is dead, dying, facing the betrayal and wave of hurt in Eren's eyes, eyes that are a tropical storm rather than a tropical sea.

He opens his mouth and feels a burning in his bone-dry throat--and he wants to say something, say that he's _sorry, so sorry_ , that it was his fault, that everything was his fault and he'd turn the clock back if he could--

And Reiner's hand is on his shoulder and then he blinks, forcing a smile onto his face until Eren's concern ebbs away.

 "Yeah," and he swallows thickly, wonders if Eren will see the bitterness in his smile, "sorry."


End file.
